Goldensky
Goldensky is a petite golden tabby she-cat with white paws and a white diamond on her chest History :Goldensky was born into AuroraClan. At an early age Goldensky's brother, Pebblekit, ventured out of camp one day. Two days later, they found his body brutally mangled near the BlizzardClan border though he didn't have BlizzardClan scent on him. Goldenkit was devestated. This event later caused her to become quite shy, mysterious and depressed. This carried on through her apprenticeship. :Her mentor was Kestrelstar. :It wasn't until she became a warrior, Goldensky, that she became her old adventurous self again. This change in attittude was brought out by a young warrior named Panthertail. Amazingly, the two young warriors decided to become mates. :Three moons later, Goldensky gave birth to four healthy kits, Frostkit, Dapplekit, Blazingkit, and Foggykit, Foggykit of whom was blind. The four kits would later become Frostsong, Dapplemask (the medicine cat), Blazingstar, and Foggyeye. :Three moons after her kits became apprentices, Goldensky went out on a solo hunt. She never came back. A patrol of LunarClan cats found her body three dawns later half submerged in the river that ran through their territory. Each cat was devastated. She now appears to cats in their dreams to grant them prophecies and such and is a symbol of strength for all AuroraClan cats. Education Mentor: Kestrelstar Apprentices: None Name Goldensky was named this because of her golden pelt and tendency to daydream frequently. Personality :Goldensky was very curious and adventurous as a kit. She was the first to open her eyes at birth before her two siblings, Mistykit and Pebblekit. :She and her siblings were always getting under everyones' paws. :When she was only two moons old, her sister, Mistykit, was captured by a hawk when she failed to hide in time as the hawk searched for it's prey. About a moon and a half later, Pebblekit disappeared and was found two dawns later brutally murdered on the BlizzardClan border. Goldensky was then transformed into a much more quiet and shy cat though she secretly had become more angered. She went as far as to swear vengance against BlizzardClan. Her mind slowly began to decay. :She carried this attitude through out her apprenticeship. Although, after becoming a warrior, she began to gain her old personality again and abandoned her old, brooding self once she mated with Panthertail. By the time of her unfortunate death, she was as giddy and sweet as she had been as a kit though she still hides a secret that only StarClan knows of... Family Dam: Ivydapple; deceased, verified Starclan member Sire: Browntail; deceased, status unknown Brother: Pebblekit; deceased, verified Starclan member Sister: Mistykit; deceased, verified Starclan member Aunts: Coyotetail; living Stripedface; living Uncles: Stormshadow; living Tigertooth; deceased, suspected Starclan member Brackenpelt; living Sons: Foggyeye; living Blazingstar; living Daughters: Frostsong; deceased, reincarnated as Spottedkit Dapplemask; living Grandsons: Sunpaw; living Moonpaw; living Fallingcloud; deceased Granddaughters: Dawnshine; living Iciclefall; living Spottedkit; living Two Damaged Hearts, One Damaged Soul To see an alternate Autumnsky, see Autumnsky (TO) Category:Kits Category:Apprentices Category:Warriors Category:Queens Category:Characters With Siblings Category:AutumnSky's Cats